Nuvens, Cigarros e Problematiquices
by Tia Po
Summary: "E o que eu diria sobre isso? Você esperava que eu me derretesse e dissesse que é recíproco?" * ShikaTema * ShinoIno * Dedicada à Mandy Usagi-chi


Boa Noite Pessoal.

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic dessa série, e eu tenho uma boa notícia (ou má, depende do ponto de vista).

Essa fic foi programada pra ser a última, mas não será.

Eu ainda não comecei a trabalhar na última, mas já sei o casal. Não conto porque é surpresa.

Então, fiquem com mais uma ShikaTema, dessa vez no universo de Naruto e bem problemática xD

* * *

><p><strong>Nuvens, Cigarros e Problematiquices<strong>

- Shikamaru! Shikamaru! – a voz estava longe, por isso fingi estar dormindo – Acorda Shikamaru, eu não posso demorar muito!

- O que foi, Ino? – perguntei ainda de olhos fechados, antes que aquela problemática começasse a me balançar.

- Tsunade-sama pediu para avisar que Temari-san está na vila, e que é pra você guiá-la enquanto ela estiver aqui em Konoha.

- É só isso? – perguntei entediado, afinal, já estou acostumado a servir de guia daquela outra problemática.

- Sim. E já é quase hora de almoçar, você precisa comer algo.

- Você está de plantão no hospital hoje?

- Pedi folga, já que a testuda está quase voltando, vou aproveitar para olhar algumas coisas para o casamento.

- Vocês casam quando?

- Daqui quatro meses, depois que todo o pessoal que viajou pra outras vilas voltar. Agora me deixe ir, estou atrasada.

- Mande um "oi" para o Shino por mim.

- Ok – ela gritou enquanto acenava.

Acabei por me deitar na grama de novo e voltar a observar as nuvens, enquanto fumava meu cigarro calmamente. Depois de alguns vários minutos, quando o maço estava quase no fim, meu estômago roncou e eu suspirei vencido, me levantando preguiçosamente. Fui andando pelas ruas cheias da vila, indo em direção à minha casa. Não sei se foi azar ou Murphy, mas eu passei na porta do hotel onde a problemática-mor sempre fica hospedada quando vem pra cá. Já estava preparado pra me virar e retomar meu caminho quando a porta do hotel se abre e a dita sai de lá.

- Com pressa, bebê chorão? – ela sempre me tratou desse jeito afiado, e sempre me chamando por esse apelido desagradável.

- Estava indo pra casa, problemática – não, mesmo sendo preguiçoso, eu não perco a chance de revidar os comentários ácidos que ela me dirige.

- Almoçar na casa da mamãe? Não acha que está meio velho para continuar na casa da Nara Yoshino-san?

- E você quer que eu almoce com quem, Temari? Chouji foi pra Suna depois que arranjou uma namorada lá, e volta de vez em quando. Ino está de plantão sempre no hospital e quando não está, ela e Shino estão ocupados com os preparativos do casamento. Naruto foi pra Kumo ver aquela garota que eu não sei o nome. E depois da invasão de Pain, aquela garota da inteligência de Konoha nunca mais falou comigo – eu não aguentei e acabei gritando com a problemática, tanto que ela estava com uma cara NADA amigável nesse momento – Acho que falei demais. Quando precisar dos meus serviços de guia, mande sua fuinha.

- Shikamaru – ela me chamou, tentando controlar a voz irritada, e eu acabei cortando-a.

- Eu sei que você não tem nada a ver com meus amigos resolvendo a vida deles e eu não, Problemática, eu só falei demais – me virei pra ir embora, mas ela segurou o meu pulso, eu já ia falar pra ela me largar quando ela começou a falar.

- Cala a boca e me deixa falar, bebê chorão – seu olhar me fuzilava, se eu fosse um pouco mais covarde eu teria saído correndo na primeira oportunidade – Eu não estou nem aí para o que os seus amigos fazem ou deixam de fazer, mas eu preciso falar com você. Fiz aquele comentário pra ver se você se tocava, parece que eu falhei.

- Conversar comigo? – "_Eu ouvi direito?_"

**xOx**

- Conversar comigo? – "_Esse bastardo está surdo agora?_"

- Sim, Shikamaru, conversar com você.

- Então onde a gente vai almoçar? – gênio, não sou eu que moro nessa vila. Sinto algumas veias estalarem na minha testa e a expressão do Nara mudar.

- Você é o guia aqui, bebê chorão.

- É... – ele pareceu pensativo, e começou a olhar em volta - O Ichiraku é o restaurante mais perto daqui.

- Onde fica aquela churrascaria que você ia com o seu time antigamente? – no Ichiraku Ramen eu não conseguiria, naquela churrascaria pelo menos tem as divisórias entre as mesas.

- Não está tão longe – ele começou a andar e eu o segui – o que você tem pra me dizer, afinal?

- Se eu pudesse dizer em qualquer lugar, não estaria me obrigando a almoçar com você.

- Tsc, problemática.

- É aqui, certo? – apontei para a fachada – Vamos, que eu preciso acabar com isso logo – fingi impaciência e fui entrando depois que ele afirmou com a cabeça. Peguei um lugar, nós fizemos os pedidos das porções e eu comecei a falar – Eu quero falar sobre isso – tirei do meu obi um envelope e estendi para ele.

- O que é isso? – ele me olhava confuso.

- Me disseram pra chamar alguém de Konoha que não fosse a Hokage ou o Naruto, e a única pessoa que Suna tem contato mais do que Tsunade-sama e Naruto é você – disse enquanto ele abria o envelope. Ele tirou o papel e o leu, arregalando os olhos.

- O que significa isso, Temari? – ele estava completamente surpreso.

**xOx**

- O que significa isso, Temari? – eu esmaguei o papel entre a mesa e minha mão, enquanto fazia essa pergunta que eu nem sei por que estou fazendo.

- Acho que você tem QI suficiente para entender o que está escrito aí, bebe chorão.

- Problemática, você sabe quem é esse cara?

- É filho de um damyo daqui do País do Fogo. Nunca o vi.

- Você nunca o viu e vai se casar com ele, Temari? Você é mesmo problemática.

- Eu não tenho escolha, Shikamaru. Isso é para fortalecer a relação entre o país do Fogo e o país do Vento. Eu, a princesa de Suna, estou sendo obrigada a casar com alguém que eu nem conheço.

- Você não é o tipo de pessoa que aceita isso tão fácil.

- Eu posso ser irmã do Kazekage, Nara, mas eu não sou o Kazekage.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu ainda tenho que me submeter às ordens de Gaara.

- Você quer esse casamento, Temari? – eu a vi desviar o olhar de mim e passar a fitar o chão. Era impressão minha ou ela estava triste?

- Que mulher, principalmente as como eu, iria querer se casar com alguém que nem sabe quem é?

- Você não falou sobre isso com o Gaara?

- Gaara quer o melhor para Suna.

- Suna não importa agora, ele é seu irmão. Sua felicidade deveria estar acima disso.

- Ele perguntou se eu queria, mas eu sei o quanto isso é importante para os dois países, e aceitei mesmo assim – Gaara não havia pressionado para que ela aceitasse. Isso estava me soando realmente esquisito.

- Problemática, tem algo por trás disso, não tem?

- O quê? – eu a vi voltar a olhar nos meus olhos – Você acha que eu brincaria com algo sério desse jeito, bebê chorão? – ela havia me pegado com aquela pergunta. Temari podia ser uma grande problemática, mas não era do tipo que mentiria sobre isso.

- Não, não acho – suspirei e continuei a falar – Você veio de Suna até aqui só pra me chamar pro seu casamento, Temari? – eu sabia que não era só isso, eu sentia que não era só isso.

- Sim – não sei por que, mas senti um grande aperto quando ela afirmou. Algo dentro de mim queria que ela negasse, que ela dissesse que tinha algo mais.

Quando nossos pedidos chegaram, nenhuma palavra a mais foi dita. Almoçamos em um completo silêncio, que realmente estava me incomodando, por mais preguiçoso que eu fosse para falar algo. Eu percebi que ela estava distante e que estava incomodada, mas como aquela problemática nunca perdia a pose, era difícil saber o que ela estava pensando. Terminamos de comer e pagamos, e eu a acompanhei até o hotel onde ela sempre ficava.

- Eu vou voltar pra Suna amanhã de madrugada. Não precisa passar aqui – eu realmente não entendi o porquê de Temari estar dizendo uma coisa dessas, já que ela sempre fazia questão de ter um guia enquanto estivesse na vila, e isso sempre sobrava pra mim. Mulher Problemática.

- Tudo bem – eu respondi e virei as costas para ela, fazendo meu caminho para o topo dos rostos dos Hokages. Aquele era o melhor lugar para observar as nuvens nessa época do ano.

**xOx**

- Tudo bem – o vi dizer e virar as costas pra mim, sem coragem para impedi-lo de ir embora.

Observei enquanto ele caminhava calmamente ao mesmo tempo em que tirava um maço de cigarros do bolso do colete. Esperei que ele sumisse no horizonte e enfim entrei no hotel, indo até o meu quarto. Sentei na cama e coloquei um travesseiro sobre meu colo, apoiando os cotovelos nele, e meu queixo em minhas mãos. Eu ainda não entendo como aceitei me casar com aquele filho de damyo. Eu, Sabaku no Temari, princesa de Suna, mandona como sou.

Deixei-me despencar na cama e coloquei o travesseiro em cima de minha face, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia leves toques na porta do quarto. Dei um grito abafado pela almofada para que a pessoa entrasse no quarto. Ouvi os passos leves, era uma mulher.

- Temari-san

- Yamanaka Ino? – tirei a almofada do meu rosto e me levantei, encarando a loira que estava ao pé da cama.

- Eu queria falar com você, mas não te encontrei na hora do almoço.

- Eu estava com o seu amiguinho bebê chorão, na churrascaria.

- Shikamaru? – eu vi os olhos dela brilharem e ela dar um sorriso de canto.

- Eu fui convidá-lo para o meu casamento – e nessa hora eu tive certeza de que tinha desmoronado todos os planos dela.

- Temari-san... Aquilo que você me disse era mentira? – eu acho que nunca me arrependi tanto de ter ficado bêbada junto com a Ino. Acabei falando demais, achando que ela iria esquecer-se de tudo no dia seguinte.

- Não, não era mentira.

- Então por quê?

- Eu também penso na relação entre os países, Ino.

- Mas e se ele... – ela parou de falar subitamente.

- Se ele o que, Yamanaka? – eu perguntei.

- Eu vi vocês conversando na porta do hotel, e o vi indo embora. Eu te garanto que não era a fumaça do cigarro que estava irritando os olhos dele.

- Não dá mais pra voltar atrás, Ino. Eu já aceitei, e tenho medo de saber a reação do damyo se eu desfizer o noivado.

- Isso não é problema.

- Como não? – eu realmente não entendia.

- Por sorte, chegou uma carta pra mim hoje – ela me estendeu um envelope e eu o peguei.

- Posso abrir?

- Vá em frente – com essas três palavras eu abri o envelope e tirei de lá um papel dobrado e uma foto. Uma garota muito parecida comigo.

- Quem é ela?

- Se chama Tamiko, é de Suna e tem vinte e dois anos, assim como você.

- Yamanaka Ino, no que você está pensando?

Ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama e começou a falar tudo que vinha planejando, desde que a guerra havia acabado. Contou que tinha a ajuda de Chouji em tudo, e que Shikamaru não sabia de nada. Disse também que Gaara já estava ciente e que concordava, já que era contra eu ter aceitado o pedido de casamento. A cada palavra dita pela garota meus olhos se arregalavam mais, não era possível que aquela cabeça loira e fútil tinha pensado em tudo aquilo sozinha. Depois de tudo esclarecido ela não pronunciou mais nada e simplesmente saiu do meu quarto, me deixando falando sozinha.

**xOx**

Eu não sei explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Não sei se era um vazio, se era tristeza, se era indignação, eu só sei que eu tinha certeza de que aquilo não estava certo. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que abria mão da própria felicidade pelo bem da vila. Eu não sabia como Gaara tinha deixado aquela cabeça dura aceitar aquilo, logo ele que queria o bem das pessoas que lhe eram próximas, depois de machucá-las tanto. Foi pensando nisso que eu senti a fumaça do cigarro irritar meus olhos.

Deitei no topo das pedras e comecei a observar as nuvens. Nesse dia em especial elas estavam finas, quase inexistentes, como se estivessem fugindo dos olhos de alguém. Desisti de olhá-las e me sentei, dando uma última tragada. Senti uma presença atrás de mim, mas não me movi, sabia quem era, conhecia aquele chakra. Esperei a pessoa chegar perto o bastante para perguntar:

- Achei que você estava com Ino.

- E estava, mas ela pediu para que eu viesse aqui falar com você.

- Falar?

- Sim. Ela quer que você não deixe Temari se casar.

- O quê? – eu me levantei e fitei Shino, não era possível que Ino soubesse daquilo – Como Ino sabe disso?

- Ela tem sua rede de informações. Shikamaru, eu não sei nada do que está acontecendo, mas Ino me pediu para que eu viesse aqui pedir isso pra você, e você vai fazer o que ela quer.

- Eu não sou escravo da Ino para fazer o que aquela problemática quer, nem você, Shino.

- Mas você também não quer que Temari se case, quer?

- Dessa vez eu não tenho nada a ver.

- Não tem a ver, mas não quer. Sabe como eu sei? Eu o vi chorando, Shikamaru.

- Então vocês dois realmente estavam me seguindo?

- Você sabe como a Ino é. Você vai fazer algo?

- Não sei, preciso pensar.

- Lembre-se de que não tem tanto tempo assim.

Ouvi os passos de Shino enquanto ele se distanciava. Ele podia ser um esquisitão, mas era um bom conselheiro. Agora tudo que eu precisava era de pensar em um bom plano.

**xOx**

Eram quase três da manhã e eu não tinha conseguido pegar no sono. O plano de Ino era realmente muito bom, mas eu duvidava que ele fosse bem sucedido. Tomei meu segundo banho naquela noite e fui ler um livro que tinha pegado com Tsunade-sama. Abri a pequena geladeira que tinha no quarto e peguei uma garrafa de sake, sabia que estava com insônia e nada melhor para me fazer dormir do que álcool.

Estava completamente concentrada no livro quando senti uma aproximação. Olhei para o lado esquerdo, e vi uma sombra se movimentando no chão. "_Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu?_" Eu pensei naquele momento. Não imaginava o que raios Shikamaru pensava enquanto usava o jutsu de estrangulamento do clã dele, mas mesmo assim vesti meu quimono e desci até onde ele estava.

**xOx**

Estranhamente não encontrei nada no quarto de Temari, mesmo vendo uma luz vinda de lá. Enquanto desativava o jutsu, vi a porta de entrada do hotel ser aberta, e ela sair de lá.

- Você queria mesmo me estrangular, bebê chorão? – sempre ácida.

- Não sabia que você estava acordada. Eu preciso falar com você.

- Eu conheço essa frase de algum lugar.

- Você é muito problemática, vem comigo.

- Se você fosse me sequestrar, não deveria me amarrar?

- Muito engraçado – eu falava sério –, eu não vou te sequestrar.

- Você está tenso como se fosse cometer um crime, por isso brinquei. Está sem senso de humor hoje, bebê chorão?

- Não dá pra ter senso de humor quando você descobre que a pessoa que você ama vai se casar – "_Droga, eu falei isso alto?_"

**xOx**

- Não dá pra ter senso de humor quando você descobre que a pessoa que você ama vai se casar – eu realmente não acreditei no que havia ouvido, mas não ousei perguntar se era aquilo mesmo que ele estava dizendo, pra não correr o risco dele corrigir.

- E pra onde você pretende ir, Shikamaru, seja lá o que você queira me dizer.

- Você não vai falar nada? – ele me perguntou, depois de respirar fundo.

- E o que eu diria sobre isso? Você esperava que eu me derretesse e dissesse que é recíproco?

- O quê? – a cara que Shikamaru fez naquela hora foi realmente engraçada, mas eu consegui abafar minha risada.

- Eu não tenho a noite toda, bebê chorão, o que você quer, afinal?

- Isso não estava nos meus planos – "_Planos? Ele disse PLANOS?_"

- Você tinha um PLANO para vir até aqui?

**xOx**

- Você tinha um PLANO para vir até aqui?

- Ah, Temari, você sabe como sou – eu fiquei mais nervoso depois do que ela me disse. O que Ino e Shino estavam tramando me dizendo pra não deixá-la se casar?

- Tanto faz. Diga logo o que quer comigo.

- Eu vim até aqui te fazer desistir dessa idéia maluca de se casar.

- Como, exatamente? Você sabe que quando tomo uma decisão, é difícil de desistir – ela cruzou os braços a frente do corpo e começou a bater o pé impaciente, não era um bom sinal.

- Esse é o problema. Minha fala precipitada provocou a sua resposta não esperada, que resultou na falha do meu plano. Isso significa que eu não sei o que fazer – eu estava muito confuso naquele momento, pensei em todas as saídas possíveis, mas pela primeira vez em todos esse vinte anos, ela não se revelou.

- Já que você vai ficar nessa indecisão, eu vou voltar para o meu quarto e ir dormir. Eu tenho uma viagem de três dias pela frente – fiquei totalmente paralisado com a minha recente descoberta de falha e acabei não reagindo quando ela se virou e entrou no hotel.

Suspirei pesadamente e comecei a fazer o caminho de casa. Subi as escadas e fui até o meu quarto. Tomei um banho quente para ver se relaxava, a tensão tomava conta de todos os meus músculos. Deitei na minha cama e fechei os olhos, precisava urgentemente dormir e acordar só daqui a uma semana.

**xOx**

- Shikamaru! Shikamaru – por mais que eu balançasse aquele preguiçoso, ele não dava nenhum sinal de vida – Poxa, Shikamaru, larga de ser frouxo e levanta dessa cama.

- Me deixa dormir... Quem quer que você seja – eu não aguentei e dei um chute no corpo inerte dele, fazendo com que o corpo dele fosse direto à parede, batesse e caísse – Ouch!

- Está acordado agora?

- Argh, precisava me acordar assim, Ino?

- Você não iria acordar nunca se eu só te chamasse.

- Que horas são?

- Meio dia.

- Você sabe que horas eu fui dormir?

- Ah, Shikamaru. Você está dormindo a dois dias seguidos, Yoshino-san estava preocupada. Não vai contar o que aconteceu?

- Isso é muito problemático – ele disse enquanto se levantava e ia até a cama.

- Tudo é problemático pra você, lembra?

- Você não levou um fora, Ino.

- Pode ir soltando o verbo, Nara Shikamaru! – eu ordenei depois de ouvir que ele havia levado um fora. Aquilo REALMENTE não fazia o menor sentido, a própria Temari-san me disse que o amava.

- Eu acabei ficando nervoso e falei demais.

- Demais como?

- Eu disse que a amava.

- E o que ela disse? – nessa hora ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, e eu pude ver que ele não queria repetir o que ela disse de jeito nenhum.

- Nada.

- Nada? – Temari-san me surpreende cada vez mais.

- Sim, e quando eu perguntei se ela não ia fazer nenhum comentário, ela disse: "_E o que eu diria sobre isso? Você esperava que eu me derretesse e dissesse que é recíproco?_".

- Ai meu Kami – eu não consegui me segurar e arregalei meus olhos e tapei a boca, que estava bem aberta – Shikamaru – eu apontei pra ele.

- O quê?

- Troque de roupa. E NÃO OUSE SAIR DESSE QUARTO! – eu gritei por fim.

- Eu não sou seu escravo, Ino.

- MAS VAI FINGIR SER AGORA – e ao dizer isso eu saí da casa dos Nara batendo o pé. Eu realmente precisava esclarecer uma história.

Caminhei pelas ruas de Konoha apressada e com uma expressão nada boa. Se Temari achava que ela sabia dar medo, ela não conhecia Yamanaka Ino. Cheguei ao hotel onde ela fica hospedada sempre no meu tempo recorde e nem dei atenção ao recepcionista, ignorando os protestos do homem e subindo as escadas rapidamente. Eu sabia que Temari não havia ido embora, e eu sabia o motivo. Abri a porta do quarto dela sem pedir licença ou bater, encontrando-a sentada na cama lendo um livro calmamente.

- Eu não me importo se você é a princesa de Suna ou se tem um leque gigante e invoca uma fuinha, MESMO!

- Ino? – ela se virou pra mim enquanto fechava o livro e se levantava, seu olhar era tão sério quanto o meu – Posso saber o que você faz aqui?

- Temari-san, sabe, eu sou uma boa amiga. Eu não sei por que você fez aquilo com o Shikamaru, mas qualquer seja seu motivo... Eu quero saber.

- Eu vou me casar. Isso parece um motivo suficientemente bom pra você, Yamanaka?

- Eu fiz um plano gigantesco e elaborado, Sabaku – eu sibilei enquanto me aproximava perigosamente dela – Você vai deixar sua felicidade escorrer pelas suas mãos?

**xOx**

- Eu fiz um plano gigantesco e elaborado, Sabaku – ela sibilava enquanto se aproximava perigosamente de mim – Você vai deixar sua felicidade escorrer pelas suas mãos?

- Vou – eu respondi. Não acreditava no plano dela, eu estaria colocando outra garota pra sofrer no meu lugar – Tamiko não merece sofrer no meu lugar.

- Acho que eu acabei omitindo um fato.

- Que fato, Ino? – eu já começava a ficar impaciente.

- Tamiko e o tal filho do damyo já tiveram um affair.

- E como você pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza?

- Se você quiser, eu esfrego fotos na sua cara – ela havia perdido completamente a paciência, e a noção de perigo.

- Olha como fala comigo, oxigenada.

- Melhor oxigenada do que burra, Temari-san. Vá procurar o Shikamaru, ele dormiu dois dias seguidos por causa do que você disse. Ele pode ser preguiçoso, mas nunca tinha faltado com seus compromissos – e dizendo essas palavras duras e sem a menor educação, ela saiu do meu quarto de hotel batendo o pé.

**xOx**

Temari realmente se mostrou muito burra naquele momento. Nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência deixaria uma chance perfeita como aquela passar bem à frente de seus olhos sem agarrá-la com todas as forças. Depois de falar com Shikamaru, eu me senti na obrigação de consertar a burrada que a "_Princesa de Suna_" havia feito. Entrei na casa dele enquanto dizia à Yoshino-san que estava indo falar com Shikamaru. Bati na porta algumas vezes e quando ele me respondeu eu entrei.

- Temari mentiu pra você.

**xOx**

- Temari mentiu pra você – Ino disse depois de dar um longo suspiro.

- Como?

- De vários jeitos, mas o único que vem ao caso é: Ela não foi embora pra Suna. Ela continua aqui em Konoha e vai ficar por mais quatro meses, até o meu casamento.

- Oi? – minha cabeça estava uma completa confusão, muita informação em um pouco espaço de tempo depois de tanto tempo dormindo.

- Você entendeu, Shikamaru. Agora vá falar com ela, antes que ela dê o braço a torcer outra vez e suma daqui.

- Ela vai se casar com o filho de um damyo, Ino. Com um futuro damyo.

- Quem se importa se ela vai se casar, com quem ela vai se casar? Você é um grande covarde, e eu sei que não sou a primeira pessoa que te diz isso. Será que não caiu a ficha que os homens Nara nasceram pra ficar com mulheres "_problemáticas_"?

- Eu não vou enquanto eu souber que ela está se casando por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Não é por livre e espontânea vontade, ela está se obrigando a isso. Gaara é contra esse casamento.

- É tudo tão problemático.

- Pare de reclamar e vai resolver sua vida, Shikamaru. Vocês já estão nessa de "_eu gosto de você, mas não admito_" há anos.

- Ino – eu olhei pra ela vencido e suspirei – O que eu faço?

- Use o Kage Mane no Jutsu, o resto você vai saber quando estiver lá.

- Onde ela está?

- Não sei. Ah, e vê se dessa vez você não fica elaborando um plano que se der errado você não sabe o que fazer. Só siga seu emocional.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e saí do quarto pela janela. Fui pulando de telhado em telhado enquanto tentava sentir o chakra de Temari. Demorei alguns minutos, mas a encontrei no caminho para Suna, na floresta. Suprimi o máximo que pude do meu próprio chakra e corri o mais rápido que consegui. Quando estava chegando perto dela, e perto da distância que eu precisava, fiz os selos e usei o Kage Mane. Ela estava de frente pra mim, mas não me via – eu me escondi atrás de uma árvore. Consegui capturá-la com o jutsu, e a ouvi praguejando.

- Dessa vez você não foge, Temari – eu disse enquanto me revelava.

- O que você quer agora? Eu já disse tudo que tinha pra te dizer.

- Você não vai se casar, não com um futuro damyo.

- E quem te disse isso?

- Eu estou te dizendo agora – eu nunca tinha agido com tanta segurança. A cada palavra dita eu me aproximava mais dela e após terminar essa frase eu liberei o Kage Mane e a beijei.

**xOx**

- Eu estou te dizendo agora – ele agia com uma segurança que eu desconhecia até agora. A cada palavra ele se aproximava mais de mim e quando terminou essa frase ele me liberou do Kage Mane. E me beijou.

Eu tentei resistir por um momento, mas era difícil demais pra mim. Reuni toda a força que tinha no meu corpo e o empurrei. Foi tão forte que ele caiu sentado no chão.

- Pare com isso, Shikamaru. Eu vou – ele me interrompeu.

- Se casar? Você vai mesmo continuar com essa desculpa? Você me odeia tanto assim a ponto de dizer isso mesmo depois de saber que ele já tem outra noiva e que você está livre? – aquilo realmente me surpreendeu. Eu acabei me prendendo a um fato que não existia, e fiquei cega.

- Não, não vou – eu disse enquanto estendia minha mão para ele se levantar.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Heh – eu dei um sorriso de canto enquanto o puxava – Isso – eu coloquei mais força de propósito no braço, e o beijei quando ele se chocou contra mim.

E ele retribuiu.

Mas eu ainda não me esqueci da surra que pretendo dar na Ino pelo modo que ela falou comigo. Não mesmo!

* * *

><p>Eu dediquei "Olhares" pra Tifa, "Casos e Acasos" pra Hoppipollas e agora eu dedico "Nuvens, Cigarros e Problematiquices" para minha outra best: Mandy Usagi-chi *0*<p>

Espero que fique feliz com o presentinho que estou te dano, honey.

Beijos de Cereja e Até a Próxima pessoal o/


End file.
